Chase the Dark Away
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: The crew have finally made it through the fiasco that was 'I'm Broken Anyway', but they still have both physical, and mental scars to remind them of the pain. Or This is pretty much what happened to the crew with the absence of Kanan and Ezra, and how Kanan and Ezra deal with the after math of 'I'm Broken Anyway'. If you have not read that, then do not read this!
1. Broken Bonds part I

**Hello! I just got on and realized that it has been 90 days since I published 'I'm Broken Anyway', so I decided to start publishing this! This is the first part of a series of 1-3 shots that revolves round how the crew dealt with their sadness after Ezra left and Kanan turned dark. The first two chapters are about Kanan and Ezra dealing with the after math though. This is NOT the sequel though, I haven't written that yet, but I have a plan! (Muah, ha, ha!) I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, and a happy new year!**

 **Broken Bonds I**

 _ **Ezra**_

It's been about a month and a half since I woke up from my coma and was given the okay to return to the rebellion. I had been really excited for things to get back to normal, but they just haven't. At first it was great, everybody was getting settled back in, and was being SUPER nice to me. Then after a couple of weeks things began to change, especially between me and Kanan. I knew that my relationship with Kanan would never be the same again after what happened sure, but I didn't think that he would stop talking to me completely! He seemed fine at first, but then he began to distance himself. First it was just a lot less training. Then I wasn't paired with him on missions or supply runs. Now he doesn't talk to me unless it is mission critical, or Hera makes a point of forcing him to. Even then, it's just brief words that seem forced, no emotion and no eye contact. I don't know why, but it _hurts_! I feel alone and like he's abandoning me all over again. The others have noticed and are trying to help, Sabine has started to show me how to do the firebird design, and Zeb shoves me less often. Hera let me watch the ship controls for a little bit and Chopper went out of his way to be nice. I appreciated their efforts and plastered one of my painstakingly perfected fake smiles onto my face every day so as not to let them down, but inside I was hurting. I began to try to approach Kanan on my own, but was not successful. I asked him if we could do some Jedi training, but he mumbled something about being busy and left. Later I asked him if he wanted to come with me on the supply run Hera had asked me to do. He just pretended that he needed to clean Chopper. I know that was a lie because I had just cleaned Chopper yesterday to get out of cleaning the _Phantom._ Many times I tried to get him to sparr, meditate, or practice lightsaber technique, but was immediately let down. Now I sit alone in my cabin with tears falling down my cheeks like raindrops.

"Maybe I'm not worth it," I said to nobody. "Maybe he's mad at me for not saving him sooner, for leaving him on Mustafar when he turned." The realization hit me like Sith lightning. _He must hate me!_ I heard a choked sob escape my throat and buried my head in my knees. "It's all my fault!" I whimpered, my voice muffled by my knees. I kept myself curled in a ball as thoughts raced through my mind. _I'm not worth it. I'm useless. It's all my fault, if I had just helped him sooner everything would have been alright!_ As these thoughts swarmed around my head I made up my mind. I'm leaving. Right now.

I know it will be tricky. I won't have to worry about Kanan as he obviously couldn't care less what I do, but the others will be tricky. I make an escape plan as I shove my possessions into my bag. I make sure that my lightsaber is secured on my belt before anything else, I will probably need that. I run through what the rest of the crew is most likely doing right now. Hera would be in the cockpit with Chopper, so I won't have to worry too much, just tread quietly. Sabine will be in her cabin so that could be a slight problem, but hopefully she will be too busy with her art to notice anything suspicious. If worse comes to worse, I'll just tell her I'm going on a quick supply run. Zeb is making quick repairs on the _Phantom,_ so that should be fine, but I have one more problem. _The Mad Hattress._ She's been staying with us until her new post at the resistance is secured. I have no way of knowing where she'll be and when, she's a loose cannon. I can only hope that she isn't on board or is preoccupied with Sabine.I'll take a deep breath and step outside of my cabin for the last time.

"Bye," I whisper as I slowly make my way down the hall.

 _ **Kanan**_

I'm sitting in my cabin once again thinking about what happened. What Maul did to Ezra, what _I_ did to Ezra, and what Ezra did for me. After everything I put that kid though, he still came back for me. He refused to give up on me, no matter how many times I attempted to take his life. That's why I won't talk to him, I'm ashamed. I'm his master, I'm supposed to be shielding _him_ from the darkness, not the other way around! I growl in frustration and bang my head against my hands. I know that I'm hurting the kid, but it's for the best. He's been trying to reconnect with me, asking if I want to help him spar or train. I always come up with some excuse as to why I can't do it, but I know he isn't buying it - especially the one about cleaning Chopper. After I told him and went to do it, but the little droid told me that Ezra had cleaned him the day before.

I can tell that the crew knows I'm distancing myself from my Padawan as well. They all seem to be trying to get us to talk by either purposely pulling us into the same conversation or asking about Jedi training. When they do, Ezra looks at me imploringly, waiting for an explanation. I usually then look at the ground and mumble something inaudible before leaving. Sometimes the Hattress comes in to talk to me about Ezra, saying that he misses training,and deserves an explanation. I just shoo her away. Well, more accurately I make up some excuse about why I can't talk.. I'm still too scared of her to get on her nerves.

"Kanan?" I hear Hera call.

"In here," I respond. She slid the door open and walked in.

"How are you doing?" she asked with concern. I shrug.

"I'm fine," I say casually, not wanting to have to tell her about my emotional pain. She nodded slowly.

"Well, you know who's not fine?" she asks. I had a feeling I knew where this was going. "Ezra," she said, answering her own question. "Kanan you need to talk to him! I know you feel terrible for what happened, but pushing him away isn't going to make any of that change!" she exclaimed.

"Alright! Fine! I guess I can talk to him later," I offered, knowing I could dodge this empty promise. Hera, though, thought I was telling the truth. She smiled and began to leave. "Good!"

I just sat with my head in my hands until I felt it. The pain, the anger, the sadness, the fear, all rushing in at once. Then there was a dreadful snap. My Master-Padawan bond with Ezra had been broken. I felt my tears and fell sideways onto the bunk; the pain was excruciating. It was as if a thousand shards of broken glass were raining down on me, one after the other, over and over. I bit my fist to stop from screaming until I tasted blood. Soon it became more bearable and something came to me, _What had caused Ezra to to this? To turn away from the bond?_ I ran out of my cabin and down the hall to Ezra's cabin only to find it empty. I looked around noticing that all of Ezra's personal possessions including his lightsaber were gone. I ran back down the hall to find the ramp open.

"No, Nonononononononononono!" I yelled as I realized what had happened. Ezra was gone. Suddenly I saw the Mad Hattress running towards me out of breath. "Kanan!" she yelled. "I tried to stop him but he used his stun gun thingy on me. I couldn't follow him!"

"Alright. Hattress get the others together and start searching the capitol and the surrounding areas. I'll check the grasslands. He can't have gotten that far on foot," I ordered. The Hattress nodded and ran into the _Ghost._

I ran through the grasslands trying to find Erza. _This is all my fault! I shouldn't have pushed him away and now this!_ "Ezra, Eeeezzzrrraaaa!" I yell across the fields. Then I see it, a huge rock formation shaped like the Jedi temple. I could faintly sense him there. Since our bond had snapped, I could only barely sense him, but I could tell he was there. I couldn't believe that he had gotten this far on foot; he must be exhausted! I race up the rocks just as Eza collapsed.

 **Yay, cliffy! Have a good one!**


	2. Broken Bonds part II

**I'm back with more! I'm super pumped because now I'm back n the game, I have this out, AND I have a Beasts fic out. Yay! Lots of writing! Anyway this chapter is a tiny bit darker then my usual joy filled wonderlands *Cough cough* sarcasm *cough cough* But really, bit darker. Just a warning. But it ends well, so that fixes everything. Enjoy!**

 **Broken Bonds II**

 _ **Ezra**_

The second I got out of the _Ghost_ I began to run. I thought that I was in safe but then heard footsteps behind me. I turned and swore. _The Hattress._ I tried to shake her, but she was trained not to lose her victims. Finally I knew that I had no other choice. I grabbed my blaster, set it to stun, and fired. I heard her fall behind me and felt a twinge of guilt. She had been working so hard to fit in with the rebellion, to be helpful and nice, and this was her reward. I continued to run at top speed. I didn't know where I was going or how long I could keep up this speed, I just knew that I couldn't stay here. I kept on running, somehow gaining speed as I raced across the grassy fields. My muscles burned like the fires of Mustafar, and my throat ached from lack of water. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, but I kept on running. I knew that this would be terrible for me, maybe even kill me, but I didn't care. So what if I die, nobody would miss me. Kanan didn't care. He would be _glad_ to not have to deal with me anymore. Hera wouldn't have to deal with all of my questions about flying a ship, and Zeb and Chopper wouldn't have to put up with my pranks. Sabine would be happy without my constant flirting, and the Hattress would be glad for the peace and quiet. Yes, it would be better if I died. I found myself self crying again, which made it even harder to breathe. I sensed the mountain before I saw it. I could tell that it was extremely steep with no easy way up. I didn't think twice before continuing my sprint up it's jagged surface. Soon I was halfway up the rocky mountain and was losing my vision to the black shadows that were creeping into my mind. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and someone calling my name. _I know that voice_.I realized it was Kanan. I vaguely wondered why he had bothered to follow his failure of a Padawan before I lost consciousness.

I wake to something cold being held against my forehead and water being poured down my throat. I try to move my arms and legs, but they don't feel like are a part of me anymore. I can't move. I whimper as I realize this and suddenly the water stops flowing into my mouth.

"Ezra?" someone asked.

"Kanan?" I croak. It took so much effort to just get that out.

"Yeah, it's me. You're going to be okay kid, you're going to be okay," he whispered. I could feel him brushing his fingers through my hair and holding me close to him.

"Why did you come?" I manage to force out, causing a coughing attack. "I thought you," I had to pause to gulp down air, "hated me," I finish, wheezing slightly. I feel the arms tighten around me.

"Ezra I don't hate you," I heard him reassure me. "I could never hate you. I'm sorry I pushed you out, I just thought that it was better for you if you weren't around me as much. I never realized that it hurt you this much, I never thought that this…" He trailed off, obviously unable to continue. I snuggle closer to my Master and feel myself slipping back out of consciousness.

 _ **Kanan**_

I lift Ezra up into my arms and begin the long trek home. I could feel our bond slowly beginning to rebuild itself which couldn't have made me happier. I take out my com and tell the others to head back to the ship and prepare the medbay. As the sun begins to go down I feel Ezra curl tighter around himself. I hold him a little tighter to keep him warm and quicken my pace. I want to get back before the sun goes all the way down. By the time we reach the _Ghost,_ I can't feel my hands, and Ezra is shivering. I rush inside and lay him down on the medbay cot. I remember with dismay that he was here not that long ago. The others rushed around giving him fluids to and painkillers. They could tell that I needed some alone time with Ezra, and one at a time they slowly left. I went to get him a blanket, but this was met with a whine of protest, and Ezra subconsciously grabbing onto my arm. So instead I used the force to summon the blanket to me, and lay down besides Ezra. I felt him relax when I wrapped my arms around him and covered him with the blanket.  
"I'm sorry Ezra," I whisper quietly to the unconscious figure of my Padawan. "I'm sorry."

 _ **Ezra**_

I woke up and immediately wished I hadn't. Everything hurt, - my arms, my legs, my throat. I think the pressure in my lungs is going to kill me. I moan in pain as I try (and fail) to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Ezra?" somebody asks.

"Hmmrrmaarrm?" I respond, unable at the moment to form actual words. That's when I notice the arms around me that are providing extra warmth. I shift so that I am closer and curl myself into a ball, not wanting who ever it was to disappear. As if they read my thoughts, I hear a voice whisper,

"I'm not leaving Ezra. I'll stay as long as you need me to," That's when I realize who is next to me.

"Kanan?" I ask in a hoarse whisper, amazed that I can manage to say his name. My throat and lungs are obviously not very pleased with the prospect of conversation because they have now decided to gift me with a painful fit of coughing. I can feel Kanan patting me on the back until I stop coughing and I can hear him telling me to breathe. I groggily look up at him in confusion. _Why was he here? Shouldn't he be getting back to ignoring me by now?"_ Then memories slowly begin to come back to me. I remember running away, stunning the Hattress, wishing for death, and running myself unconscious. But then I remember waking up. Yes, and _Kanan_ was there! He was telling me he was sorry that he had pushed me away. He did care! I reach over and hug him. He seems surprised at first, but then relaxes and hugs me tighter.

"We need to get this sorted out," Kanan says quietly. "We haven't been on the same page for a while now, and that's obviously not a good thing." I nod in agreement, though not wanting to have to talk right now. I don't think that I physically _can_ talk right now. I hope there's some good medicine for my throat, I can't even breathe freely.

"What happened Kanan? I remember bit and pieces but I don't remember everything," I force out.

"Alright, what do you remember?" Kanan asks.

"I remember running, and then I remember being followed, and then… oh no. I shot the Hattress. She's going to kill me!" This realization almost knocked me back. I started to get up, but only made it halfway before falling back. . Kanan laughs at this and puts an arm around my shoulder to calm me down

"Don't worry, she isn't mad. She gets why you did it, and she promised not to get you back until after you're healed."

"Oh thats a relief, I thought...wait what! Get me back! Whats she going to do to me, does it involve more hair dye?" I yell, clutching at my hair protectively. The first five-colored dye job was still there and I didn't want to have to deal with another. Kanan shrugged.

"I don't know, her schemes are her own." As I pondered what she could be planning, I heard running footsteps and saw Hera appear in the doorway.

"Ezra! You're awake!" She runs over and gives me a hug. Then she grabs my shoulders and forces me to look her in the eyes. "Don't you EVER do ANYTHING like that again, do you hear me! Your original three months grounding has now been extended to five. With NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"What! Five months! That's not fair, come on Hera! I groan. She just glares daggers at me until I back down. If I have learned one thing from my time here, it's that you do not defy Hera. EVER.

 **Yay! Happiness! Have a good one!**


	3. An Artist's Pain

**Hello my friends, welcome back and MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's Christmas yay! Can you tell I'm exited? Well, I am. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **An Artist's Pain**

 _ **Sabine**_

It had been a real blow to me when Kanan went to the darkside. It was like getting slashed in the side. It would heal but somehow never be the same. When Ezra left the crew soon after, it was like that wound was ripped open again. Even though I often find myself annoyed by the youngest spectre, it was just not the same when he wasn't here. I began to distance myself from the rest of the crew, I had a feeling that we weren't going to be a crew for much longer after our two Jedi disappeared. We had started arguing more and more, and without Kanan and Ezra acting as peacemakers, they were often left unsolved. Times like that, I would just lock my cabin door and draw. I drew scenes of war, and visions of peace. I was very thankful at that time for the notebook Ezra had given me. When I first got it I had thought that I would never be able to fill all of its pages, but soon each one had a drawing. I then decided to spray paint the rest of my cabin walls, but soon ran out of room. I went through my drawers looking at all of my art supplies until I found something I hadn't even opened. A set of markers. I had gotten them a long time ago at the capitol city, but disliked that they bled through paper. I looked at them, thinking about what I could do, when it hit me. There was still something that had not been covered by my designs, ME! I had heard of people drawing on themselves and seen how beautiful the designs were. I took out a dark green marker and began drawing a swirled design up and around my arm. Then I reached over and took a pinkish red one and made small bud shapes on the end of each green swirl. Soon I had a rose vine growing up my left arm. I continued with abstract designs in different colors on my arms. I added a fire bird symbol on my shoulder for good measure.

No matter what happened to my crew, I would never stop I'm back to being annoyed by Ezra. Ever since his grounding, he's been bouncing off the walls. I've finally resorted to trailing after Kanan along with Ezra begging for the grounding to be lifted. Kanan's resolve is amazing. How has he put up with this for so long? I really hope he breaks and lets Ezra leave. He's so annoying! The worst part is that there is no where I can hide. He can fit through the vents, he can pick the lock of the closet, and he can use the vents to get anywhere in the ship. I sealed the one in my room, so at least I have privacy there, but that's about it. I hear footsteps going by and know that it's Kanan.

"Hey Kanan!" I yell as I scramble off of my bed. He stops and turns."Hey Sabine, what's up?" I raise my eyebrows and look at him with amusement. "You know _exactly_ what I want Kanan. If you insist on trapping him in here, then you need to deal with him. I'm not a babysitter, and neither are the rest of us! He's your Padawan, and therefore your responsibility!" I begin my rant, even though I know that Kanan is blocking me out. By the time I finish, I am out of breath but I feel I have made my point. That's when I realize that Kanan isn't even there anymore.

"What the - -Kanan!" I yell, chasing after him knowing there is no way to catch the Jedi.

"Hera!" I yell, "Make the Jedi behave!"

"Sorry, you know I can't do that!" Hera says appearing at the entrance to the cockpit.  
"I don't get it though!" I complain., " Ignoring my pestering is typical for Kanan, but just up and leaving? Why would he do that?" I say, trying to puzzle through his weird behavior. Hera just smiles.

"Because he needed to keep you busy!" Hera explains laughing.

"Busy for what!" I ask confused.

"Busy so that Chopper and Ezra can finish their prank of course!" My jaw drops and I run to my cabin. I dash in to see my paints sprayed all over the floor, and all of my markers and pencils dumped throughout the room.

"EZRA! CHOPPER!" I roar in fury. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" I hear laughing from the vent and realize that it had been unsealed. I stare in fury for a moment before realizing something. Ezra can escape through the vents, but Chopper can't get through, he's a droid. "You better roll away as fast as you can Chopper, I'm comin for you!" I scream as I grab my paints and race out of the room following the sounds of Chopper's rollers.

 _ **Zeb**_

I'm sitting at the table with Ezra, Kanan, Hera and the Hattress laughing as Ezra tells us how the prank went.

"Hey while we're on the topic of Sabine, where is she?" Kanan asks.

"Yeah, and where's Chopper?" I ask, noticing the absence of the little droid based purely on the fact that I haven't been zapped yet. The others all look around the room and Hera gets up to look down the hall.

"I don't know. Ezra, was there some post-prank plan?" Hera asked him suspiciously. Ezra shook his head in confusion. "I don't think so. If there was Chopper didn't tell me about it." We all continue to try to sort through this until we hear the sound of footsteps and rollers. Soon Sabine is standing in the doorway with a paint can.

"This is what happens when you mess with my property!" she declared triumphantly, stepping aside to reveal Chopper. The little droid was a rainbow of colors ranging from dark green to bright orange. She pushed Chopper next to Ezra and grinned. "Look, you're twins!" The two looked at each other in dismay. Then Ezra smirked.

"Too bad you already screwed up my hair, 'cause now you can't get me back!" Sabine's expression of satisfaction didn't waver though.

"Go check you storage compartment," she said. Ezra got up and left to do as she said. Then we heard a yell and saw Ezra run back in holding what seemed to be one of his flight suits.

"What did you do to it?" he cried in dismay. The flight suit was no longer orange, but a mirage of blues, greens, and everything in between.

"I fixed it!" Sabine cried happily. I laughed out loud, hitting the table.

"Now you're _really_ twins!"

 **I so badly want to see that prank happen, like SO BADLY! Have a good one!**


	4. They Almost Fell

**I saw 'Rouge One' this weekend, and OMG, it's AMAZING! that ending though! Anyway, here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

 **They almost Fell**

 _ **Hera**_

I'm trying to fix the hyperdrive of the _Ghost_ as fast as I can, but it will still take awhile. I muse to myself how much this ship has seen over these years, all of the battles, the crew, the joys and the sadness. I had grown up flying; it was my favorite freetime. Soon though it became more than a hobby. I began to take classes, learned more and more difficult maneuvers until even my father was impressed. As the Empire had begun to tighten it's grip on the Galaxy, I knew that I wanted to fight, and I knew exactly how I wanted to do it. I saved up all of my money and bought the _Ghost_ and _Phantom_. For a good year I traveled alone, helping people stay alive, and bringing food to those in need. Then one day I found Chopper amongst the rubble of a destroyed town. I took pity on the little droid and let him join my ship as the first crew member. Another six months went by before I met Kanan, who was living on the streets at the time. Soon after that we made Lothal our main base, doing jobs for Vizago and getting supplies in the capital city. It was a longer stretch, about three years, before we met Sabine.. Over time we had became less of a crew and more of a family. When Ezra had joined us, I couldn't have been happier.

Everything went smoothly from that point on. Sure there were Inquisitors and Sith, Stormtroopers, and Star Destroyers, but our little family endured. The day we lost Ezra felt like the worst day in the _Ghost's_ history. We had searched desperately, trying to find any hint of where Ezra could be. Then one morning we woke up to find Kanan gone, completely vanished. I was terrified for Kanan and Ezra, worried about the stability of my crew, and hurt that he had left. We had all been through so much together, why didn't he trust us to find Ezra? When Ezra had come back alone, telling us that Kanan had given up everything he believed in, I was heartbroken.

I knew that Jedi were not allowed to have emotional attachments, and that Kanan would never break that sacred rule, but I had always harbored feelings for him. I tried to stay strong for the crew, but things only went downhill when Ezra left us again. We began to argue more and more over the stupidest things. Sabine even smacked Zeb across the face! I had forced them both to go on a supply run to foster a bond, but that just reminded us all of Ezra and when I did the same thing for Zeb and him. I tried to continue on as usual, but it just wasn't working. When Kanan finally came back, I had never been happier, but that relief was short lived when I saw Ezra's state. To this day I make sure to bring supplies to Midnight Luna and Linly whenever we come across something they might need or want. They saved his life.

I'm almost done with the first part of the hyperdrive now, and am progressing more carefully now. This ship is a home to all of us. It was a new start for most of us, and a safe haven for many refugees. I can hear Kanan and Ezra sparring outside and Zeb and Chopper arguing about something stupid. Sabine and the Hattress are working on artwork in their shared cabin, even though they should be cleaning the _Phantom._

I continue to work on the hyperdrive, cleaning and fixing it so that we could get going as soon as possible. I want to get to Vizago's place before sundown so that we can make our way through hyperspace at night. I begin to work on the inner workings when I notice that a part needs replacing. "Ugh. Ezra, Kanan, playtime is over, I need you to go get some extra parts for the hyperdrive!" I hear a collective moan from the two Jedi and they come in grumbling. I quickly hand Kanan the list and shoo them out before Kanan can start in on his speech about the importance of Jedi training. I watch them until they reach the capital city to make sure that they are actually doing what they are supposed to do before going back to my work.

It seems strange how quickly we have bounced back. How we went from how a happy and loving family to one that was so cruel to one another. Lingering proof of those bad times lies in the scar that runs jaggedly down Ezra's neck, the regret that lies deep within Kanan whenever he looks at his Padawan, in Sabine's constant apologizing for the slap, and in Zeb helping Chopper to make up for kicking him over. I hold on to these reminders of how we came back from almost falling apart.

 _ **Chopper**_

I don't get it, Hera's been acting so sentimental lately. She's even treating the _hyperdrive_ with care. That thing isn't even alive! I mean I get it, things got pretty nasty when Ezra and Kanan were gone. Zeb even kicked me over! But that's all done now, so what's the point of dwelling on it? I will never understand that women. Then again I will never understand the rest of the crew either, they're all crazy.

I'm just rolling around, zapping Zeb in the thigh whenever I can. I swear that I can hear Hera talking to that thing, I mean really... _IT'S A HYPER DRIVE!_ Well, she does love her ship. Honestly, I feel that if she had to choose between Kanan and the _Ghost_ , she'd seriously consider choosing the _Ghost_. And I say that knowing how much she likes Kanan. I'm the one who teases her about it day in and day out! Oh force, there she goes again. "You know it can't hear you right!" I yell in binary. She looks up sharply, obviously not expecting anyone to be there.

"Oh hey Chop, I was just fixing the hyperdrive," she says blushing. "Really, cause it sounded more like you were having a picnic with it," I say sarcastically, once again in code. "Ha ha, very funny Chop. I was just thinking about all of the good memories we've had on this ship. Even you can't deny that this place is a home," she says smiling. If I could shrug and look away, I would. I guess she has a point, but it's still creepy when she talks to that thing.

 **Have a good one!**


	5. Everything We Lose

**Hello everyone, I meant to update this last night, but then a friend invited me out last minute so I got kind of sidetracked. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Everything we Lose**

 _ **Zeb**_

I hated it when Kanan and Ezra were gone. I'll never tell them that, but it's true. I hated how quiet the cabin was without Ezra there bothering me, and without Kanan yelling at me not to kick Chopper. I had begun to distance myself from the crew, which was beginning to feel more like a group of strangers then a family. Any time that I wasn't on a t mission, I spent alone in my cabin staring blankly at Ezra's old bunk. I had taken all of his belongings out of drawers and bags and set them on his bunk, almost like a shrine. Whenever something was going wrong, I would find myself thinking _this wouldn't have happened if Kanan were here._ Or, _Ezra would have known what to do._ The rest of the crew members were suffering in their own ways, and it hurt knowing that I couldn't help them. I had tried reaching out to Sabine once, but she smacked me in the face. Hard. Hera had sent us on a supply run that just ended up with us cutting the list in half and going our different ways throughout the city. When we met back up, Sabine had her helmet on so I had a feeling that she had been crying. I couldn't blame her, as I had also broken into tears a bit as well. We had gone back in silence, dropped off the supplies, and gone straight to our cabins.

I hadn't been that depressed since my people had been killed and my home destroyed. I had roamed through space aimlessly - nowhere to go, nothing to do. I had lost all purpose in life, and was in a state of serious depression when the crew had found me. They had taken me in, and shown me patience and kindness as I tried to pull myself back together. Soon enough I had a new family and something to fight for.

When we got Ezra and Kanan back, I didn't think that anything could bring me down. But then we were on the verge of losing Ezra again and Kanan was lost inside his mind,overflowing with guilt and self hate. Once again, I was pulled back into my world of sorrow and loss. I often remember how I felt then, when everything I loved was falling apart. I am reminiscing yet again when I hear a familiar voice calling.

"Hey Zeb, want to help me with target practice?" Ever since we got Ezra back, I have said "yes" to helping him with target practice, no matter what. When he was gone, one of the biggest things that bothered me was that I had always been such a jerk to him. I had always refused to help him with target practice and for some reason I kept thinking about that when he was in his coma.

"Sure kid, I'll be right there," I yell back, grabbing my bow rifle. I run out of the room and meet Ezra at the ramp of the _Ghost_. "Hey Ezra, wanna try out the blasters we stole for Vizago?" I ask mischievously. He grins and slings the bag of stormtrooper helmets that we use for targets over his shoulder. "Sounds like fun! Now if I remember correctly," he began, "I won the last round!" he said grinning cockily. I felt a smile playing at my lips as I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Yah, but I don't think it counts as winning when you use the force to direct your shots!" I shoot back. He assumes an expression of false shock and hurt. "I did not! I just happen to be way better at this than you!"

I grin and start setting up the targets. "Sure you are Ezra. Sure you are."


	6. The Changes We Face

**Hello everyone, This is the last chapter I have written, and was meant to be the last, but I might do Midnight Luna's suggestion. ;) So if anybody has an idea that they want put in as a chapter, just PM me, or put it in a review. Enjoy!**

 **The Changes We Face**

 _ **Chopper**_

Everything is weird now. I don't exactly know when it happened or why, it just did. Now everyone seems to be getting along, and is super nice and agreeable. I absolutely HATE it, and I have a feeling I know who is behind the change in personalities. Ezra and Kanan. No surprise there! When _aren't_ they the cause of something bad? When Kanan got captured by the Grand Inquisitor a couple years back, we did everything we could to save him! On Empire day, when Ezra was super depressed, we all comforted him. Then when Ezra was taken, we barely got any sleep trying to locate him. When Kanan turned to the dark side, we practically tore ourselves to pieces! I still can't decide whether it's sweet that we all cared so much, or frightening that one problem can tip us over the edge. It's most likely the latter, but I don't want to think about that right now. I'll save it 'till the next big disaster sends us into a whirlwind of sadness, hurt, revenge, and all that good stuff.

Ever since we got those two back, Zeb does whatever Ezra wants, Sabine doesn't get _as_ annoyed with him, and Hera is showing him whatever he wants to know about flying a ship. Kanan seems to be the one who's changed the most though. He doesn't talk as much anymore, and he seems to be weighed down by guilt. I can tell that Ezra is the one most affected by this and have tried to help in my own special way, but I don't think it's been very effective. To be fair, he never does react to well to being chased and zapped by my taser.

I'm driving around considering this when I hear the sound of blaster fire outside. I whip out my taser and use my rocket blaster to fly outside only to find Ezra and Zeb firing new imperial blasters at various helmets. I put away my taser and start swearing at them in binary. The two look up in confusion when they see me and then shock as they hear what I am saying. I am happy that my message is getting across to them, but unfortunately it is getting across to Hera as well who had also come out to see what was going on.

"Chopper!" she yells, smacking me. I beep a quiet apology and roll a bit away. "Whats going on out here?" Kanan yells, coming out of the _Ghost_. "Are those the stormtrooper blasters that we stole for Vizago?" he asks angrily. Ezra and Zeb look at each other before putting the blasters behind their backs. "No," they said in unison. Suddenly there is a yell from inside.

"Guys, there are two blasters missing from the shipment we picked up earlier!" Ezra and Zeb cower in the corner as Sabine continues to freak out on the ship. _Well this should be interesting_!

 **Oh! I forgot to mention, I have begun typing the real sequel. Anyway, have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I know, I know, its been ages, but I finally have another update! This will be the final update to this little series, and the chapter hat will be leading into the sequel to 'I'm Broken Anyway'! (Cheers erupt from everywhere) Anyway, this is kinda a combination of Midnight Luna's suggestion of what it was like for Ezra after his weird coma thing, but mostly a lead in to the next story. Enjoy!**

 **Paperwork Nightmare**

 _ **Ezra**_

I sat on my bed in the hospital flipping through a book that Luna had given me for entertainment when there was a knock at my door and the Hattress appeared. "Oh hey Hattress, what'cha need?" I asked. She seemed a little off, a bit more agitated than usual, on edge.

"I need your help. You know how I stole the kyber Crystal in my whip from Maul's room?" she asked tentatively, sitting down in a chair by the window.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked peering at her curiously. She hesitated for a minute, before seemingly coming to a decision.

"Well, it wasn't the only thing I found."

"Well duh, all these files you gave to the rebellion, they're priceless!" I said excitedly.

"No you don't understand, there were some files that I didn't give the rebellion. They wouldn't have known what to do with them, so I just kept them." She sighed as she slumped further down into her chair. I stared at her blankly for a minute before the reality of the situation fully downloaded into me.

"So, what was in the files?" I asked in confusion.

"See for yourself," she said, tossing a pile of papers onto the bed. I feel her steady gaze on me as I flipped through each page. My eyes widened and I breathed in sharply as I leafed through the packet. Every single muscle in my body was tight when I finally finished. I was so tense I could see myself shaking.

"These are kids," I whispered hoarsely.

"Force sensitives," she added. I looked up at her and then back down at the paperwork in my hands.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" I asked.

"I don't know. With all of this going on, you being in a coma from the same drug that was used on me, Kanan trying to recover from the whole 'dark side' thing, it's just been sorta slipping my mind, and whenever I do remember it, you're always asleep! I would tell Kanan, but honestly, I trust you far more. I tried to tell him once, but before I could start talking some rebellion thing got in the way and he had to leave." She said in a rush, fingering the lethal whip at her hip.

"Okay," I started, taking a calming breath and counting back from five. "This isn't exactly awful, I mean, Maul is dead! And we don't know for sure that the Empire even knows about these kids! They could have relatively normal lives without even knowing what the force is!"

"Page ten, Parker Deck." She replied, flipping to a random page in the packet. I looked more closely at the page than I had before, and realized that it was set up differently than the others with two different questions. I also saw the problem.

 _Name: Parker Deck_

 _Age: Fifteen_

 _Parents: Caitlyn & Eric Deck _

_Extraction: Failed_

 _Reason for failure: Imperial Interference. Already under Imp. Surveillance._

"Oh no," I whispered in horror.

 _ **Mad Hattress**_

I had originally thought that I could just hide the files under the loose floor board in my room at Luna's hospital and not worry about it, but nooooo. Ezra and his friends just HAD to make me start caring about things. So instead of just getting rid of the files and getting over it, I had now created an awful argument by sharing them.

The second Ezra had processed what he had read about young Parker Deck, he had called Sabine. Who then called Zeb, who then called Hera and Kanan, who had then come rushing down with Chopper in tow. Ezra and I had shown them all the files and explained to them about Parker Deck. I didn't know what I expected them to do, but it certainly wasn't what they did.

"Well, we have to go!" Sabine stated, leaning against the wall by Ezra's bed.

"Yaeh," Ezra agreed. "He needs our help." Chopper whomped something that I took as agreement, and Kanan nodded thoughtfully.

"Guys, wait. What if this is a trap? What if Maul _wanted_ you to find this and go looking for someone who doesn't exist!" Hera exclaimed, eyeing the document suspiciously.

"I really don't think he wanted me to find it considering it was in a safe hidden behind a desk," I retorted, not liking where her side of the story seemed to be headed. She cast me a withering glare, but continued on as if nothing had happened. "Besides, we've been out of the rebellion for a while now, I'm guessing Commander Sato will have lots of missions and supply runs for us to catch up on once we're out of here."

"But Hera, there's an innocent child out there who could be taken away by the Empire at any minute!"

"Exactly!" Sabine agreed heartily.

"And what if he already has been?" Kanan asks quietly. "We have no idea how old those files are, he could already be an inquisitor. He could already be _dead_!" I pondered this silently. He did have a point, I have no idea how long those files had been in the safe. My musings were interrupted, by agonized groan from Ezra.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Zeb asked in concern.

"My leg, it just started hurting again. Nothing to worry about!" he answered stiffly, once again trying to grin off anything that made him look remotely vulnerable. This had been happening on and off ever since he woke from his weird coma thing. Every so often he wouldn't be able to connect with the force, or he wouldn't be able to move his legs. Most recently he couldn't talk or connect with the force, and we all played a game of charades trying to understand that he wanted water. . It had taken about half an hour for his message to finally get through.

"Kanan, how can you say that! Sure he might have already been taken by the Empire, but maybe he wasn't!" Ezra added, glaring at his master.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to go try and find him, I'm just saying there is a good chance we won't find anything."

"Well, we aren't going to find anything out soon, because we're not going." Hera said seriously, looking at her data pad.

"WHAT!" everyone, including myself, yelled in unison.

"I just got a message from Sato, he needs us to run some missions for him. We won't have any free time for a couple of weeks," she concluded, showing everyone the e-mail.

"You can't be serious!" Sabine yelled, glaring murderously at the data pad.

"We can't just ignore this forever!" Ezra agreed, attempting to move his leg so that he could sit up.

"I'm sorry, but we must do what is best for the rebellion," Hera replied with a tone of finality in her voice. Ezra looked around pleadingly, his gaze finally resting on his master who seemed torn.

"Kanan?"

"I-I'm sorry kid, but we need to do what's best for the rebellion." Ezra sat gaping at him for a minute before angrily turning away. Everyone slowly filed out until it was just Ezra, Sabine, and myself in the small room.

"I can't believe them!" Sabine yelled angrily, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"This is so unlike them. Since when don't we help people in need?" Ezra added in confusion. I frowned and looked back at the papers. This was turning out even worse then I thought!

Have a good one!


End file.
